The Blue Dales
The forested trading county of northern Hilsyren, known for its mischievous faeries of the woods and open-minded independent people. * Banner: A Bluebell in a Ring of Ivy * Location: Hilsyren's north * Current Ruler: Throne Lord Markus Blueflower * Capitol: Move Hollow * Climate and Terrain: Temperate Forest * General Alignment: Neutral Good * Imports: Stone, metal goods, traders * Exports: Wooden craft, elven jewelry, herbs, carriages, lanterns, silk * Known Races: Humans, Halflings, Elves, Gnolls * Special Orders: Blue Dale Riders, The Fire Fists, The Rangers Circle * Active Religions: The Ethos, mostly the following saints; Saint Catharine, Saint Inire, Saint Laslo * Common Feature of the People: Long hair, independant, openminded, but also shrewd Blue Dales Overview The Blue Dales is mostly the southern area of a vast and dense forest called the Riorast. It has long been known that as well as the fey spirits, beings referred to as the "Wood Ones" live within the old deep places of the forest, but the people of Dales seem to live at peace with them still keeping their faith to the Ethos while upholding magical practices from the "old world" to appease these things. It is not just faeries that live in these vast wood lands, but also a variety of beasts some intelligent, most notably the gnolls, who are nearly as populous as the humans of these woods and have been for centuries, considering it their home too, but doing little about it beyond idle raids now and again. Government of the Blue Dales An hereditary democracy as the rest of the land, the Throne Lord (currently the young Markus Blueflower) represents the land, while the other lords are allowed to govern their own holdings, but must seek him out in matters that affect the rest of the county. On these matters there is a vote from all the gathered lords when possible. Matters that go beyond the county he must address at the Council of Ordinance in Padomar City which is held every two months (unless there is an emergancy). Each lord (including the Throne Lord) has a Warden, who acts likes a sheriff of each settlement, dealing with the day to day matters, but unlike in many counties these Wardens take to the streets, are more often found about out and about than in their offices. The Wardens more often than not also monitor the local watch of a community too. Noble Families of the Blue Dales * The Blueflowers, rule the whole Dale from Move Hollow * Hemleaf, look over Lantern * Kessylethorn, rules Eastly * Rosebud, govern Redgrove * Perrin, watch over Firstcross * Firefist, protect the west, from the safety of Fort Oldern * Miller, reside in Riverside Settlements in the Blue Dales Move Hollow, 'Hollowbrook and Movebrook are collectivly known as Move Hollow (pronounced mauve hollow) and is the Throne Town (capitol) of the county, where Markus Blueflower rules from Ashbank House. Move Hollow is one of the trading hubs of all north Hilsyren due to its position in the land. 'Dewhaven, known for its great fishin, it lies at the edge of the Dales, watched over by Sir Calbar of Castle Kael Eastlyn, home of the wealthy Kessylethorn family and their carriage making indusrty, the heads of the family were all killed in 766qc First Cross, a peaceful pleasant community Fort Oldern, home of the Fire Fists, a military order of tough soldiers Lantern, a town of festivities and coloured lights Paxro, a cow farming community on the edge of the civilized parts Redgrove, a small wealthy village that produces chocolates and perfumes Riverside, from many water mills much of the counties flour and the like is made Woodthrive, a wooden fortress like village guarding the east road Yewheath, an isolated community that is still very religious Other Locations in the Blue Dales The Ashwood River, used for logging Castle Kael, home to the knight Sir Calbar The Cateye Hills, a common hiding place for monsters and bandits, an underground river runs below Cave of the Tender Hand, a hard place to find, but said to be where injured animals go Caves of Woe, a hidden series of underground tunnels near Eastlyn DD552 build on the weastern side of the Dale just outside of Woodthrive, the Arcadians are ready to act if the treaty is violated The Fire Swamp, pockets of gas often ignite, and only certain animals can survive here Foxglove Ruins, a ruined castle from a long dead lord Flaming Fist Inn, the frequent establishment of the Fire Fist warriors and a rest stop for travellers Kessylthorn Estate, now resided by the heir to the family, Stephen Kesslethorn Paromar Road, the road south to Padomarshire The Riorast, the vast and very dense forest that this county fits into only a third of Riverman's Road, formerly the road south, now it refers to the hidden road on the east side of the river River of the Elven Father, said to be a sacred place by those who live near it River Syth, upon this the trading ships from Lanasail are used to trade further into the country People of the Blue Dales Living in the forests the people have learned to live using whats around them, and become more independent than many of the other counties. Psychology Tenacious, resourceful, but superstitious, making them the most open minded of the people of Hilsyren and also not blind faithful. Though not avaricious, a Blue Daler will keep an eye out for what he can get out of a situation. Appearance Long hair and beards are common for these forest living people, but they keep themselves clean but do prefer practical clothes over lavish ones. The natural dyes in the woods produece red and blues most of all, often used to brighten up the rest of the browns and whites they wear. Brown hair and hazel eyes are common. Being in the dense woods people tend to be paler than the rest of the folk of Hilsyren. Young men and usually lanky, while the older tend to the rotund, and the same is mostly true of the women, though this is seen as a boon. A carefree smile often accompanies the Blue Daler, and tend to stand casual and have easy mannerisms, making people feel at ease. Names Lyrical sounding first names are common, mostly with two syllables. A 'y' or 'ie' are common at the end of female names. The high class folk more oftne have the traditional 'us' on the end. * Male Names: Adrian, Arben, Allabanda, Belic, Chamrad, Dreben, Hobin, Kelan, Leric, Lylse, Nillik, Rowand, Talis, Theibit, Trevus, Wrenus * Female Names: Abella, Beatirce, Cathy, Daisy, Dinnie, Emily, Penny, Janie, Lidia, Marcy, Heather, Molly, Tasha, Violet Family names are nearly always related to flowers, plants, or something of the forest. This often has 'son' or 'wood' on the end. * Appleseeed, Blossumwood, Briarwood, Catkin, Dandle, Dandillion, Evergreen, Foxwood, Gangin, Hempsworth, Hollyson, Indigo, Jasmine, Kove, Lavendar, Marigold, Nettleswood, Orchid, Penstemon, Quiverson, Uinta, Valeri, Whistleweed, Xanthum, Yulander, Ziolot Customs and Practices in the Blue Dales Many odd superstitions are observed in the woods, like leaving milk out on certain nights of the year, making dolls out of plants to hand on the windows, not picking up lone pennies, and many more. None of these come from Ethosian religion, and many think this is to due with the myths of the Wood Ones, people who live in the forest, and maybe fey folk. Traditions of the Blue Dales * Using small forest charms for protection * Wild men in the woods are given great respect by the people of the villages Currency and Trade * Trade is mostly done by coin and at markets, but some locals trade furs and exchanges of work with each other. Laws of the Land * Many regarding logging (not allowed without the lords permission) * For every tree cut, two must be planted * Many large trials, are held in public for all to see justice dealt Religion * The Ethos is still predominant, but they have no large temples here, only small parishes, whose clerics are seen as advisers and are rarely allowed to throw their weight around. * Nallandyr is the only other faith allowed to practice here, with great restrictions upon preaching (not allowed at all). There is a shrine to Nallandyr in Move Hollow, due to its part in helping protect it from a demon attack Sayings * Merry Day (hello) * Fairwind and Farewell (goodbye) Entertainment * Music and fireworks are both very popular here * Though gambling is illegal in Hilsyren, free spirited races are often done in the woods, sometimes for miles Holidays in the Blue Dales * The Great Green Gathering ** Held at the end of each year after the first snows. Each community collects as many good foods and drinks as they can and share them all out in one village chosen each year (usually the one who has gathered the most) and they celebrate until this extra food runs out (sometimes several days). People can often be seen out in the woods conducting rituals at this time, but they disappear if sought out. * Syths Day ** At the high of summer, when the river is low in the heat, many people fast from water for a whole day, in the hopes it will bring the rivers water back Myths and Stories * Syth Kannan's Sacrifice ** One of the Holy Trinity of founding paladins sacrificed his life during the Reckoning to protect the river, and that is why it is named after him. ** The Rivers that join the Syth are said to be the tears of the forest for the paladin's sacrifice Character Classes in the Region A list of all the classes and how they are seen in the land, as well as any special rules of organizations linked to them (all in subheading and in caps). Only bother havig those that differ from the country as a whole if you like. Druid These people follow secret rules (ask the DM) Ranger There are several different groups of rangers in the Blue Dales. * Trapper (archetype) Witch Witches are often drawn to this county for various reasons, but they are often driven out of town by the more religious types. Races in the Blue Dales Dwarf Uncommon here but do find work as there are few good blacksmiths here. Elf A colony of elves came to live outside of Move Hollow in 766qc and have since been welcomed, working as part of the community, but they still keep their reasons to be here ellusive. Gnome They come here often over from Jestiva in Eyshabreen, mostly selling their popular fireworks and alchemy goods. Half Elf The elves have't been here long enough to breed, but when half-elves visit they find the elves more standoffish to them than the humans Halfling A rather sizable amount of the small folk have settled in Move Hollow and some of the other villages ever since it was decreed to declare citizenshipt to any who helped the Hilsyren regugees during the Reign of Shadows Half Orc In the past none would be seen this far in Hilsyren, but after the deeds of Loknar of Antiok, a half-orc paladin, these outcast half breeds have found they can find more acceptnce here, as long as they don't give into their brute nature Human The most common race of the Blue Dales History of the Blue Dales Founded in 89qc as faith was returning to the land. It became a hub of logging and hunting, but after years of problems the hunting and the logging decreased and they focuses on trade instead. Legends of the Blue Dales The Wood Ones In the early days of the settlers here there were said to be many dangerous animals and even plants in the forest making it dangerous to be here. It was believed they even stole children. In an attempt to appease the forest, some of the elders who knew it best made sacrifices of themselves in the children stead. This stopped the takings for many years, and then one day the men and women returned and said that the people here must respect the forest, and take no more than any animal. Around 50qc as the church grew they realized there were demons in the woods and discovered these men and women were using witch craft. In retaliate they summoned demons and the church had to do all it could to keep them at bay. Some say the wood ones were seen talking to living trees and gathered in circles of animals, but the church reminded them that demons can take many forms. The forests were abandoned for many years, until the Dwarf Procession came to Hilsyren and taugh the clerics greater magics agains such evils and the woods were explored, only to find that a whole community had survived there. They claimed it was due to their strong faith, but there are those who said that it was in part to due with the wood ones. To this day their are tales of the wood ones, and even though the church decrees them heretics, there is no proof of their existence for them to do anything about it, and some believe that the wood ones where not causes of the demons, but the secret protectors against them. The Stag War Witches raise an army of stags to attack the settlements of the Blue Dales, but a truce is made by an outcast wildman of the woods Loknar and the Demon In 766qc the paladin Loknar of Antiok slew the demon Azazel out in the woods with the help of the bow of Syth Kannan that he found in the Riorast on a holy walk. Recent Events in the Blue Dales Since the Reign of Shadows (war with the drow), the gnolls have been trying to make peace with the humans to trade because left over monsters from the Dark Hoard have been wandering in to their camps and making life more deadly to them. Despite this though, some of the other tribes have not only increased their attacks but taken to old demon worship to wipe the humans out (failing). Flora and Fauna in the Country What animals and plants can be commonly found here. Dangers of the Blue Dales Gnolls The most common threat of the Blue Dales are the many gnoll tribes that live in its depths. Many attempts have been made to drive them out, but they always come back, considering these forests a sacred place for their demon god. In the last few years, some less hostile gnoll tribes have made semi-peaceful contact with the Twin Towns of Move Hollow, conducting trade and even helping fight gnoll tribes. More than once this has had some accidental bad endings due to the gnolls instincts. Fey It is widely believed that their are fey creatures in the woods, most notably brownies, grigs, and pixies, but their are as said to be many more, that only talking to those in the know can help you protect yourself from their sometimes deadly pranks. Bandits They are rather uncommon in the Dales as most the roads are well protected, but many choose to hide in the woods for winter, and have been known to take advantage of those who stray from the path. Dark Hoard Leftovers Black goblins, giant insects, even the odd rogue scroll have all been encountered in the deep dark places of the forest, hiding out and eeking out life after being abandoned by the drow in their retreat from the the Arcadians. The Arcadians The majority of the Iron Legion have left Hilsyren, but they sill have a base located on the eastern boarder, and if there are any indication of drow activity they are allowed by the Drornian Treaty to send a force to contend with it, taking many liberties - even land - to drive them back. They also have the authority to administer justice dictated by the law of the land if there is no capable authority to deal with it. They may also imprison anyone from Kaebria or thought to be involved in the Kaebrian war, or elven rebellion. Game Rules for the Blue Dales Optional Stat Modifications As an option, people may have a heightened stat by 1 point and another lowered by 1 * +1 Dex, -1 Int Bonus Class Skill Options All new characters may select two extra class skills based on their race or place of origin. Here are some options for people from this area: * Diplomacy * Knowledge (nature) Bonus Feat Options: * Canny Trader* (+2 Appraise and Diplomacy) ''-'' if from Move Hollow * Fey Lore* (+2 to all knowledge based checks regarding they fey, and +1 to the DC of any spells or traps set for them) * Fey Wary* (+2 to resist enchantment spells made by fey and automatically gain a saving throw every hour) * Forest Rider* (Handle Animal 1 rank, Ride 1 rank) (ignore forest based difficult terrain when riding a mount) * Nimble Moves (Dex 13) * Wood Born* (+2 to all Climb, Perception, Stealth, and Survival checks in forested areas) *''Lorald feat'' Category:Location Category:Drorn Category:Hilsyren Category:Blue Dales